


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by Kartoffelhexe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelhexe/pseuds/Kartoffelhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be posting little drabbles - maybe sometimes even oneshots - of my pairings and hope you'll maybe get a little joy out of reading them as well. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setsuna/Niles

Niles doubted he would ever not be flabbergasted by how his wife could live her life so permanently dazed.  
He remembered how aggravated he was by her in the beginning. She was so privileged, and she didn’t even realize it!  
It was when she didn’t judge him once he told her why he likes putting others in uncomfortable situations that he realized that there was way more to Setsuna than just her all-consuming daydreaming.  
It was then that he realized that Setsuna was an inherently kind person.

When they married, life certainly became a lot more… interesting with how often Niles had to come help his wife out of traps. In those moments he was thankful for his experience in tailing people. He didn’t really want to let his wife stay in those traps for more than a few hours, let alone days like how it was when it was still Lady Hinoka taking care of Setsuna.  
But life also became a lot more serene and blissful.  
Sometimes they literally spent all day, dawn to dusk, lying in a field.  
Watching the clouds, napping together with him protectively holding his wife in his arms, making gentle love, quiet whispering, or sometimes even just training for the next battle.  
Setsuna gave Niles a feeling of serenity he had never before experienced. He had never quite learned to let his guard down, but Setsuna managed to break it down within seconds.  
And with her, he didn’t even mind.  
With her, he knew he was safe and happy.


	2. Azura/M!Corrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura is having conflicted feelings about successing her mother as the queen of Valla.

Azura had thought that ruling Valla together with Corrin would be an easy thing after they had done so much to free it from Anankos' control in the first place.

Little did she know that soon after the coronation, doubts began ghosting around in her head. Valla was effectively an empty country. There was hardly anything or anyone to even rule to begin with.

Yes, Xander and Ryoma had already promised to help with that by allowing some of their own populace to move to Valla if they so wanted, but even that would not help much.

Azura had memories of Valla from when she was a little girl. She remembered walking around the market place, holding the warm hand of her mother, the many people, the intense buzz they created, an old lady handing her a candied apple, her father entering the scene as well with a plushie for her in his hands, them walking around the place as a happy royal family in disguise.

And Azura didn't believe the few people that might immigrate to Valla from Nohr and Hoshido would relive that scene.

As a child, she had always been so sure she would one day succeed her mother as queen of Valla, but now her title felt more like like a matter or principle, not like a proof of her dedication to her country or people.

She felt guilty having these thoughts, as she could watch her husband be so very dedicated to rebuilding the ransacked, destroyed country, while she was so damn pessimistic about the whole situation.

She sometimes wondered if they shouldn't just leave this empty kingdom and let nature take its course, let nature take back the decrepit ruins.

When her conflicting feelings finally began to show on her face, Corrin confronted her about it. Azura hesitated, but eventually relented and told her husband of her thoughts and feelings.

Corrin listened patiently while Azura talked and explained. When she finally fell silent, he gently took her hand into his.

"Azura, I am aware that Valla will probably never be quite the same anymore. And I am deeply sorry for that. You lost so much, and I can hardly imagine the pain it must cause you. But Valla _will_ be restored. Perhaps not the way you remember it. But maybe it will be even better. Let us do our best as king and queen to rebuild Valla. Let us work on creating a peaceful Valla, a Valla that is a paradise on earth, where everybody can be happy and without worries. A Valla that will make your mother and father proud even in death."

Azura didn't realize she had started crying until Corrin gently wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. She sniffled, but smiled as she lay her hand on top of his.

"You can be such an idealistic dreamer, Corrin. But perhaps that is exactly what a pessimistic realist like me needs... I love you, my sweet prince. Or should I say king now?"

Corrin chuckled and kissed Azura's knuckles.

"Well then. What do you say about trying to become more of a idealistic realist then, my sweet queen?"

Azura finally laughed at that.

Her husband Corrin, King of Valla - and biggest dork in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yawn*  
> I hope this isn't too bad. I really wanted to get this out of my system, but I could barely sleep last night, so please excuse me if you find any mistakes. :/


	3. Kaze/Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two so much. T_T Precious cinnamon rolls...

“Sakura my dear, what’s that keeping you up? Won’t you come sleep already?” Kaze asked, arm propped up on his elbow, keeping his tired head up.

“O-oh! I-I didn’t know you were still awake, Kaze. I-I’ll be there in a moment. I just have to do some adjustments and then I’ll show you what it is I-I’m working on,” his wife answered.

From their bed, Kaze watched as Sakura poked the sewing needle into the little thing she was holding, carefully adding what seemed like mere final touches to her work. 

When she was done, she triumphantly held it above her head and giggled, “I did it! I completed it! H-here, Kaze, look! I made another doll to keep me company during these trying times.”

Proudly, she showed him her newest work. In the dim candlelight, Kaze recognized familiar green hair, a long purple scarf, and the unique tiara he always wore. Kaze smiled as he realized his wife had made a doll of him. Carefully, he felt along the neat seam, noting how the doll was made of the same material as his clothing. Probably for Sakura to have another factor to remember him by when he was out on missions and the like.

“It’s very well made, my dear. And I feel honored to be the subject for this doll.”

Sakura giggled that gentle way Kaze adored, “O-of course, silly! You’re my husband. Though… I feel like one doll isn’t enough yet. I want to make so many Kaze dolls that I can cover my whole bed with them! That way I’ll never again feel lonely when you’re on your ninja missions. Heehee, can you imagine me being buried under all those dolls?”

Kaze chuckled and set the doll next to their pillow before gently laying down next to Sakura, “Actually, I can. And it is making me feel very warm inside. Like a warmth-emitting flower blooming inside me. I should make a Sakura doll as well to take with me when I’m on a mission. It shall give me courage and the strength to overcome any hardship just so I can make it back home into your arms again.”

Sakura blushed, “O-oh! That… Well, OK. It might be a little embarrassing, but if it’s for my husband’s peace of mind, I guess I can bear it. … Thank you, Kaze.”

Kaze smiled, “Anytime. I love you, my dear.”

“I love you too, Kaze.”


	4. Noire/Morgan

“EEEK!”

Morgan doubted he had ever had such a rude awakening as he heard his wife screech. He awoke with a start, frantically looking around, half expecting risen to have invaded the camp before he realized that the war had ended and that they were at home, safe.

Realization came over him as he realized what must have caused Noire to shriek. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before Noire was already there in the doorframe with a pan in her hand, raised like a sword, desperation written in her face.

“Morgan! I wanted to make breakfast, but there’s a huge… _something_ in the kitchen! Please, please come and get it out!

Still very groggy, he forced his body to stand up and waddling into the kitchen. His face lit up when he laid eyes on the subject in question.

“A Plegian stag beetle! How cool! These are so rare in Ylisse; I can’t believe one found its way here!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Noire made a sound of disgust, “Can you please fawn over your little friend after you have removed him from inside our house?”

Morgan nodded, “You got it! OK, come here, little guy, don’t be shy. I’ll just carry you out real quick. Then you can continue your journey, OK?”

Noire watched half disgusted, half amazed as her husband carried the thing out of the house. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and relaxed her tense muscles. A few seconds later, Morgan returned with a bright smile on his face. That contagious, uplifting smile that Noire loved so, so much.

“Geez Noire! Next time you want me to wake up to get rid of a bug for you, please don’t make have me have a heart attack in the process, ‘kay? Anyway, now that I saved the bug, how about I help you make that breakfast, hmm?”

Noire giggled, lowering her subconsciously still raised pan, “Of course! I welcome the assistance. Thank you, Morgan. I planned to make pancakes, so how about you go get the milk and eggs?”

“You got it, my beautiful wife!” he exclaimed before running out of the room towards the pantry, making Noire laugh affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, two chapters in one day? Scandalous!


End file.
